


Kuroo gives ideas, Bokuto makes trouble

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou Friendship, As it has to be, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, We are all in love with Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Kuroo looked at Bokuto and Bokuto looked at Akaashi for his approval. It wasn't a good idea, but when did they have good ideas?And maybe they made it work.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kuroo gives ideas, Bokuto makes trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kuroo da ideas y Bokuto pone los problemas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805488) by [sunflow3rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs). 



> hellooooo my people. let me introduce you to bokuyama, with my baby darling love yamaguchi who is the love of my life i swear i can't with him, ahhhhhh. 
> 
> thank to [mint](https://twitter.com/minappletea?s=20) for beta reading :( seriously ily <3.
> 
> hope you people enjoy it! i love this rare pair so much!! you can scream with me about this two in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sanflowuers) heh <3

Bokuto knew that there were times when he occasionally rushed things. That he couldn't read the atmosphere or that he was lost between the lines of a conversation. That he acted on instinct and didn't think about what he was doing until it was finished. There were times when he made mistakes that he later regretted. That made Coach Yamiji, his friends Suzumeda or Shirofuku, and even Akaashi angry (and not that he really wanted to repeat this moment). That his hasty attitude, at times, could be his worst enemy.

But he also knew that at other times it was his only ally. Because if there were times when he made mistakes, there were others when he was just _right_. And, hell, he was sure this was one of them.

Bokuto was not stupid. He had eyes, like everyone else, and he was aware of how people looked at him. Sometimes with distaste and sometimes with fondness. With boredom or heaviness. And sometimes even with passion. Sometimes he would catch someone staring at his back or his thighs, his stomach or his arms, when he was training or even walking calmly through the hallways of his school. He knew he attracted a certain kind of people and it didn't seem like anything to write home about.

Sometimes he even took advantage of the situation.

Although, of course, what was not expected was that within that "certain kind of people" was the little friend who ran after Tsukishima everywhere. He had no idea who he was: he didn’t know his name, he didn’t know in what position he was playing, he had not even noticed him until he discovered how his gaze deviated according to his movements. 

But there he was, staring at him with his teeth digging into his lower lip, his rosy cheekbones, and a quick excuse in his head for when Tsukishima asked what the hell he was watching so hard.

Bokuto, who wasn’t a fool, was not going to miss this opportunity either.

"Hey, Kuroo, come here,"

Kuroo picked up the volleyball from the ground that he was using to warm up and lazily walked alongside his friend. Morning practice had just started and the Nekoma boy hadn't even woken up enough for it. He yawned as he nodded to explain to Bokuto that he was listening.

"What's the name of Tsukki's friend? The one with the freckles,” he asked, brazenly pointing at the Karasuno duo warming up with their team on the other side of the gym. Akaashi, who was stretching his legs, clicked his tongue reproachfully at his captain's gesture, because pointing to other people was very rude.

"Uh, why are you asking?" Kuroo took a quick glance at the boys, without any qualms, allowing himself to get lost for a few seconds in the eternity of Tsukishima's legs. He let out a sigh, somewhat spaced, and then returned his gaze to Bokuto. He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you interested in the poor boy? He looks as if he just had his first handjob, bro.”

Akaashi looked at them, silently wondering if his friends were serious or was it another one of his stupid jokes. Kuroo shrugged with a very bad feigned innocence.

"Bro, you're desperately desperate to get a kiss from Tsukki before camp is over," Bokuto complained, crossing his arms under his chest and looking at the other with some disapproval. Both Tsukishima and his friend were the same age, and in the end, Kuroo was as the Fukurodani’s captain, the same seventeen-year-old teenager who hotly and with a good imagination yelled for the attention of one of his kouhai.

“Hey! It’s not the same…” Kuroo defended the indefensible. Well, yeah, maybe it was a bit of the same thing. He rolled his eyes wearily as he leaned his weight onto one of his legs, his ball held in the hollow of his hip. "I think his name is Yamaguchi, but I'm not sure. I call him Freckles-kun tho.”

"Yes, his name is Yamaguchi," Akaashi confirmed, entering the conversation from which he had thus far remained on the sidelines. Bokuto gasped in surprise and frowned suspiciously.

" _Akasheee_!! You could have told me before!”

"You didn't ask me, Bokuto-san." Akaashi began to stretch his arms and completely ignored the silly pout his captain made at him, like the little boy who had been punished without his favorite toy that he was.

"Anyway," Kuroo quipped, bringing his gaze to Tsukishima again. "What have you thought of, huh?"

"Well, considering that he doesn't separate from Tsukki, nothing," Bokuto confessed with a dejected touch. He stared at his feet reluctantly, as if he had just lost the only hope he had for Yamaguchi, without even having tried anything yet.

Kuroo handed him the ball that was holding Bokuto and brought his now empty hands to his best bro's shoulders. He began to massage them trying to encourage him.

"Bro, if we catch him alone, I can always take Tsukki somewhere else. A two for two, helping the brothers. We’re a pack and so are them.”

Akaashi tried not to roll his eyes at the idea Kuroo had just come up with. The duo of captains was going to launch one of their new plans, which did not have a good proportion of happy endings. The two boys, who were already separate chaos, multiplied their stupidity when they got together.

"Bro..." Bokuto continued the thread of the conversation, already imagining the situation in his head. That, for example, was one of the times where the boy caught what happened the second. He glanced quickly at Akaashi, raising his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes, as if asking for permission. "What do you think, Akaashi?"

"Keep me out of this, Bokuto-san," the boy washed his hands, as fast as the question came out of Bokuto's gigantic mouth. Kuroo, who had already prepared a comment for Akaashi's response, pointed his index finger at him accusingly.

"Hey, come on, I still haven't forgotten that you had your hands on my little kitten last night. Give your blessing on _this_ ” Kuroo pointed to himself, to Bokuto and then, with a cheek he didn't deign to hide, to the boys of Karasuno. “and I'll give you a VIP pass to go out with Kenma.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You are aware that Kozume-san is free to do whatever he wants, right?"

“Of course. And I know he will," Kuroo clarified, "but I can be so annoying, Akaashi. So freaking annoying.”

The three boys fell silent. Both Bokuto and Kuroo kept their gaze on Akaashi, expectant for the affirmative answer that they knew was going to come out of his mouth. In the end, as expected, the Vice Captain of Fukurodani rolled his eyes and nodded, defeated, with his head.

"Okay, whatever. It’s a perfect idea. You can do it.”

Yes, there were times when Bokuto would rush in. But he knew that Yamaguchi was looking at him _that_ way and that if he tried something with the boy from Karasuno, he was going to answer him. It was obvious! So that, whatever it wanted that to be, it wasn't going to be a mistake. He was going to personally watch for it so that it will not be one.

* * *

"Oya," 

It was Kuroo who caught the attention of the two boys who were walking calmly towards their room. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had just left the cafeteria and had decided to take the long way to the makeshift dormitories they were staying in, to pry around the Fukurodani Academy, with the excuse of improving their digestion. His school was not a quarter the size of what it was, and Yamaguchi felt like he was inside an amusement park.

However, they had been unlucky enough to run into the pair of captains. Although, in reality, the approach had been planned throughout the day.

"Oya, oya," Bokuto continued, appearing from the left side, which was where Yamaguchi was. 

Neither of Karasuno's two boys noticed it at the time, but both Kuroo and Bokuto had that wild gaze they only shared on the volleyball court. His movements were calculated with an innate determination, ready to accomplish his goals tonight, confidence sky-high and self-assured. They were two predators that were about to devour some small crows that had strayed from their path.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked without any interest, who had already had more than one approach with the dubious duo, and could recognize when a problem was looming. Yamaguchi, next to him, was starting to blush fervently at Bokuto's approach. The captain scored the result as a win.

Kuroo clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He passed his left arm over the Tsukishima's shoulders, leaving his hand hanging too close to his chin, and pressing their bodies to avoid unnecessary separation. Tsukishima tried to get away, frowning in utter mistrust, raising his lower lip like he always did when something bothered him.

"Bokuto and I made a bet," Kuroo reported. Bokuto hummed an affirmative, moving a little closer to Yamaguchi, trying to make his movement as subtle as possible. He laced his own fingers behind his back innocently. "First to get it wins 1500 yen."

Yamaguchi raised his head curiously.

"What do you have to get?" he asked. Tsukishima gave him a reproachful glance, knowing the trouble was going to start thanks to this question. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were much easier to read than Tsukishima had imagined when he met them - although, he had also had the slight help of Akaashi to learn from their actions. So, since he noticed them on the side of the road, he knew they were planning something stupid. They would try to play with them until they were tired of Tsukishima's insistent refusals, which would have been normal had it not been for Yamaguchi's presence.

It was something the captains were well aware of.

Bokuto let his hand rest on Yamaguchi's back and smiled as he realized that the boy shivered under his touch. The younger looked at him with surprise, not understanding that with his own little legs, he had entered the wolf's mouth and that, despite himself, he had dragged his best friend with him.

The Fukurodani’s captain moved his head to the level of Yamaguchi's ear, fixing his gaze on Kuroo, who smiled mischievously at him and tightened his grip on Tsukishima's shoulders to prevent him from moving from his place.

"A kiss," Bokuto whispered then. Yamaguchi paled, much more confused and, above all, nervous. He shifted his gaze to Tsukishima for help.

"But, there is one condition, you know..." Kuroo complained, puffing out his cheeks and copying Tsukishima's grimace, feigning an annoyance that didn't exist. He narrowed his eyes, God, he didn't understand how a boy like that could be the captain of a volleyball team.

"And it’s that we can't start the kiss ourselves," Bokuto finished clarifying.

They had realized, or rather, Akaashi had opened their eyes, that stealing a kiss from the kids was extremely unfair. They simply couldn't do whatever they wanted when they wanted, especially since that was only going to have negative consequences. So on the fly, Kuroo came up with all that elaborate gambling idea.

Tsukishima, who had been quieter than usual, gave a short little laugh.

"Do you expect us to give you a kiss? You should give the money to us now, because you're not going to get anything.”

"Tsukki, baby, I trust my seduction skills are enough to get those lips," With the hand he had wrapped around Tsukishima's neck, Kuroo risked running his finger over the boy's lips. Then, he diverted that same finger to his, bringing their faces closer with the same boldness as ever. “Touch these on their own.”

"Besides, I think Freckles-kun doesn't dislike the idea, does he?" Bokuto asked, looking at Yamaguchi with a sly smile, deep down - deep down - worried that he had confused the atmosphere. No, he quickly deflected that thought, he was sure Yamaguchi had been looking at him.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima called after him. The boy raised his head like a dog his owner calls. The taller shook his head subtly, parting his lips and making sure to vocalize enough for his message to get through. “Don’t.”

Bokuto clicked his tongue, but what a party pooper!

“Oh yeah. I forgot that we had another rule. You know, we are bros so it gives us a bit of shame to have to see each other while we do it,” Kuroo lied cheekily, starting to walk past the other couple and dragging Tsukishima with him. "So we better do it separately."

"Hey no, Kuroo-san. Leave me, hey…” Tsukishima began to struggle as he realized that he had let his guard down when it came to those two. He took one last look at Yamaguchi, as best he could, and was grateful that Bokuto wasn't as stupid as Kuroo was. 

Like a fool, he thought, he was leaving him in cleaner hands than the captain of Nekoma.

"So, Yamaguchi, right?"

Bokuto had been left alone with Yamaguchi outside his school. Bokuto had dragged them both through the school’s fence and into a secluded place. The light that illuminated them was scarce, but still enough to be able to realize how red the younger was. Still with his hand on the first year’s back, he decided to gently caress his shoulder blade, looking for a way to relax his body. Yamaguchi was nervous. He was very, very, very nervous. He had begun to play with the fingers of his hands and had no idea where to lay his gaze.

"Yes," he said, nodding slightly and swallowing too hard. Bokuto moved his hand to his shoulder and gently squeezed his skin, crumpling the white T-shirt he was wearing.

"I’m Bokuto."

Yamaguchi looked up and let out a soft laugh. Was the boy really introducing himself? Was the ace and captain of the Fukurodani team really showed up? But he was quite a celebrity. Hinata hadn't stopped talking about him since he found out about him in a volleyball magazine and now, Bokuto Koutarou, was introducing himself to him?

"Yeah, I know…”

"Yes, it's true, you've been watching me," Bokuto added, as if it had been a matter of fact that he had just remembered, despite being his only excuse for the entire adventure he had planned for that night. Yamaguchi's face, at this point, was the closest thing to a ripe tomato. He was red all over, and even losing matches to the four teams that had gathered at camp all day hadn't left him so heated. "I have noticed it."

"Well, I... That’s..." Yamaguchi had no excuse for it. Yes, he had been watching the boy all that week they had been in Tokyo, but who hadn't? Bokuto glowed in the middle of the gym, sometimes from sweat and sometimes simply from his exorbitant energy, and he attracted glances like light attracts moths. It was like having a less orange Hinata, much taller and with much more muscle mass. Much more.

"Don't worry, Freckles-kun! You're not the first one to do it,” Bokuto confessed, with a shy smile that even seemed inappropriate for a situation like the one they were in. With his free hand he fingered the air, dismissing the matter. "Although, look, you are the first that I wouldn't mind if he continued to do so."

Again, Yamaguchi gulped, more so as not to choke on it than anything else.

"Are you... trying to get me to kiss you to win the bet?" The boy asked carefully. Bokuto made a face, shrugging.

“Partly. I'm trying to get you to kiss me,” he admitted. He pushed the boy a little closer to his body, taking advantage of the fact that he still had his shoulder. “But I can't care less about the bet.”

Voices began to be heard close enough to alert Bokuto. If it was a coach who approached, he could send them to the dormitories and the plan they had cleverly created would be completely ruined. He grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist, to the boy's surprise, and without asking him began to drag him to the part of the road where the lights of the school did not reach, behind some tall bushes and damp trees.

He gave Yamaguchi a gentle slap on the back, signaling him to duck behind the soles, and he carefully positioned himself on his knees, cautiously watching the people walking where seconds ago they were standing. He smiled, thinking that he looked like a real movie spy.

Anyway, the people were two simple Shinzen students. Bokuto sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Freckles-kun. I don't want this to end yet.”

Yamaguchi ignored what the boy's second sentence wanted to mean and, nodding, shrugged it off. He shook his lap, which had been stained with dirt, and guessed his pants would be the same. He scrunched his nose in disgust as he hadn't been out of the shower an hour ago.

"Can I get up now?"

Bokuto denied. Let's see, if by power, he could, but they were in risk of someone seeing them and the captain preferred to be cautious. He didn't want to be caught and his chance wasted, not now that the situation seemed to be under his control. Bokuto sat down next to him and leaned his back against one of the logs lying around.

"So," Bokuto tasted, taking a quick glance at Yamaguchi and offering his empty palm. "Are you going to give me a kiss?"

"But we hardly know each other," he said. Although he did grab the other's hand. Bokuto smiled in amusement and pulled Yamaguchi against his body, causing him to dig his knees into the dry earth beside his legs. The boy was within reach of releasing a small scream caused by the surprise of the push, but Bokuto hurried to cover his mouth with his empty palm.

"Put a leg here," Bokuto pointed his chin to the left side of his hip and Yamaguchi ignored him without thinking too much. “Sit down. This way your knees won't hurt.”

Yamaguchi sat on Bokuto's lap without realizing what he was doing. Because yes, now he could sigh calmly knowing that he wouldn't hurt his knees, which was essential considering that he still had a couple of days of practice matches left, but, of course, he was sitting on Bokuto's fucking lap.

The eldest took his hand from the others mouth and let them both fall on his hip. He placed his big fingers on Yamaguchi's scarred bone and, with a push, pressed their bodies even closer. The boy brought one of his own palms to his mouth in anticipation of some kind of gasp, and thanked him for being far enough away from the light so that Bokuto didn't notice how flushed his face was. Although, at this point, he thought Bokuto had it more than seen.

"Don't you want to kiss me? You don't have to do it.” Bokuto had to work on relaxing the boy in front of him. At that moment, Yamaguchi was just a tense ball full of nervousness who had no idea what to do with his body. But, as much as Bokuto wanted that kiss, he couldn't make him do it if the little crow didn't want to.

"No, if it's not that, it's just... It's just that I've never kissed nobody," Yamaguchi confessed in a small whisper. Bokuto smiled at him. Yes, well, that was very clear. He stroked his hip in another vague attempt to reassure him.

“Don’t worry. It's easy, much more than volleyball, and look how easy that is,” Yamaguchi laughed at the comment in a low tone of voice. "I can teach you."

“Seriously?”

Bokuto bit his lip and slowly nodded his head.

"The first thing you have to do is be calm," Bokuto advised, bringing his face closer to Yamaguchi's, suppressing his urge to stamp his lips with the other's once and for all.

Afterwards he would have a conversation with Kuroo about who of the two had achieved greater willpower, although for some reason, Bokuto believed that he was going to be the clear victor. Yamaguchi's breathing became slower, controlled, trying to take control of his body.

Bokuto smiled, that was a good start.

“Then, you approach your partner and open your mouth. Not too much,” Bokuto held up a hand and, before he knew it, it was passing its place over Yamaguchi's lips. His eyes locked on them, pressing the line that divided them and forcing him to open his mouth. “But enough.”

Yamaguchi closed his lips to swallow the saliva that had accumulated, taking Bokuto by surprise who continued with his finger inside his mouth, which he did not try to remove. He felt Yamaguchi's tongue move back and forth and brush his thumb inadvertently. He jumped on his lap in surprise and Bokuto stifled a laugh.

"Open your mouth," he repeated. Yamaguchi nodded and Bokuto was able to remove his finger, even though he hadn't disliked it at all. In fact, it would have been entertaining to see how far the boy had continued to suck. But right now he preferred to have his mouth occupied with something else. "Now you just have to move your lips over mine. Calm. Then I'll set the pace and you just have to imitate me, okay?”

Yamaguchi brought his mouth close to Bokuto's, turning his face a little to prevent their noses from colliding, and then he obeyed his instructions. He moved gently and even a little fearfully, focusing on the boy's upper lip and closing his eyes with too much pressure. Bokuto tried not to laugh at the attempt. Well, he told himself, at least Yamaguchi had already kissed him. Now he could take control.

Bokuto had finesse, at times, and depending on the matter at hand. He knew he couldn't pet one of Konoha's cats, the white balls of fur he adored so much, with the same force that he stroked Kuroo's great terrier, just as he was aware of sometimes the supportive slaps he gave to Akaashi on his back shouldn't have been as strong as the ones he hit a ball when shooting. It was clear to him that there were limits when it came to something specific.

But, from the second in which Bokuto noticed how the exit flag was raised, the light of the traffic light in green, saying that he could do whatever he wanted with that kiss, he knew that it was not going to be how delicate the circumstances were. They yelled it out.

The hand that was at the level of Yamaguchi's mouth pressed his cheek, forcing him not to move his head and the other continued to slide down his hip without marking any regular stroke. His lips had begun to devour the other's mouth as if this was his last meal, with a hunger he did not remember he had and savoring every second of it.

The heat began to suffocate both teenagers, and within seconds, Bokuto's tongue had taken over the reins. To Yamaguchi, the new intruder was struck as pleasant and at the same time, a suffocating addition to the mix. He gasped for an air he didn't even remember he needed and Bokuto was forced to part with the boy.

“And what? Am I a good teacher?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. In reality, Yamaguchi had nothing to compare his kiss to, so as he barely regained his breath, he nodded. "Good, but class isn't over yet."

Yamaguchi kept up with him as best he could, which was difficult considering the intensity with which Bokuto moved. He put his hands around the captain's neck, believing that at any moment he would lose his balance and Bokuto perceived it as a go-ahead to change his position. 

Bokuto's large palms returned to the boy's hip and began to sway again, gently back and forth, brazenly scrubbing his pants. He indicated to Yamaguchi how he should do it between soft whispers that were almost overshadowed by the splash of the kisses, which mixed with the gasps of both adolescents decreed the only sound that could be heard among the bushes of that place.

If someone passed too close, Bokuto was sure he would understand what was happening in the bushes.

Bokuto dragged his claws towards Yamaguchi’s behind, silently thanking that both of them wore elastic pants to sleep in and, taking advantage of the fact that the boy was distracted enough with the kiss, Bokuto inserted his warm fingers into the other's tracksuit. The satisfied moan that came from deep in Yamaguchi's throat when he noticed the older man massaging his ass was completely swallowed by the other's fierce mouth.

At that moment, Yamaguchi's hip had started to work on its own, without increasing or decreasing the pace that Bokuto had set for it. The kisses that were given had become more humid, with saliva as their main ally causing the noise they emitted to be more obscene. The teeth were bumping into each other, but neither cared too much. The temperature increased with each passing second and Bokuto was sure that his best friend down there was beginning to wake up. He clenched his hands on the opponent's rear and tried to get him to move faster over his crotch.

Bokuto grunted trying to keep none of the moans he wanted to emit from his mouth, still worried about getting the attention of someone who might be passing by. He stopped abusing Yamaguchi's mouth, which was reddened and threatened to wake up swollen the next morning, and decided to attack his neck. His pale complexion was like a blank canvas and Bokuto was prepared to paint him in his own colors.

Yamaguchi gasped against his ear. His hot breath collided with his hair and his eyes, half closed, barely stared at Bokuto's suffocated face. It was like when he had noticed him while he was training, with his flushed face and great gulps of air that shook his chest completely.

A new ride caused Yamaguchi to notice the bulge that had been installed in Bokuto's pants. Oh _God_ , had he been the one to do that? Really?

"Hey, drop your pants..." Bokuto whispered over the skin of his neck. Yamaguchi immediately tensed with no idea what the captain had in mind. Not that he wanted to stop what they were doing, but... He wasn't prepared to go much further. Bokuto noticed it and gave a small, soft laugh, loosening his grip on his butt to caress it lovingly. "We're just going to touch each other a bit, Freckles-kun, don't worry."

Yamaguchi, perhaps because at that point he saw it impossible to refuse whatever Bokuto asked him, agreed to lower his pants enough so that the opposite would have access to his crotch without any qualms. As the boy got down on his knees to do so, Bokuto himself raised his hips to lower his own tracksuit. Embarrassed, Yamaguchi tried not to notice the other's erection.

Bokuto gathered their bodies together again. Now, without the layers of clothing in between, the friction became more sensitive and Yamaguchi did not stop feeling jerks that traveled like blood through his trunk until it settled in the lower area of his belly. Bokuto ground Yamaguchi over his crotch, and sought the boy's lips, finding himself unable to shut off the moans that wanted so much to come out of his throat.

"Give me your hand," he asked. He grabbed Yamaguchi's palm and led them directly to where their erections still weren't touching. He adjusted their bodies a little, and then he put it around his member. "Do it like you do it to yourself..."

Yamaguchi grabbed it with a bit of fear. It was totally different from touching his own friend, he told himself, and it embarrassed him beyond measure. He began to go up and down without any special compass, feeling how he should do it, or how Bokuto liked it. Soon he noticed the dryness of the skin and, without thinking too much, he brought his hand to his mouth and spat on the palm of it, much to Bokuto's pleasant surprise.

"What was that?" The captain asked, drawing the boy's attention and smiling dangerously. Yamaguchi returned his grip on Bokuto's erection while raising his gaze to observe him.

“What was what?”

"The spitting thing."

"You said do it like I do, right?" Yamaguchi replied carefully, not sure what had caused his action. Bokuto nodded pleased and, before the boy could begin his task, the older one again grind his butt against his erection.

"That was super hot, Yamaguchi," he murmured in his ear. "I think I'd fuck you right here if I could."

Bokuto bit Yamaguchi's ear, raised his hips and opened his rear, passing his member between both buttocks. He let his body lower and felt like he was touching the fifth heaven as the opposite engulfed his erection. Yamaguchi dug his fingers into the eldest neck, panting heavily and licking his lips, which were starting to miss Bokuto's dryness.

"Give me a little time and I'll make you mine, okay, Freckles-kun?"


End file.
